


Love Me baby I'm So Ready Wanna Get Lucky Tonight

by firetruckyeah



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF
Genre: M/M, Nilippo, this is just smut tbh, this is probably horrible, when i said this ship will be the death of me i wasn't lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Nilippo + songwriting + Nico harassing Fili = “do I have to spank you or something to make you behave?”





	Love Me baby I'm So Ready Wanna Get Lucky Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Here i am once again guys! Again with some Nilippo smut bc there's never enough, hope y'all like it and if you find any mistake please let me know bc English is not my native language, also kudos and comments are very much appreciated! :) x

Filippo has to stop writing, his hands sliding off the keyboard of his laptop.

He’s close to crying at this point; his patience for Niccolò and his excess energy nearing the end of a very long fuse.

He gives Niccolò a glare that he hopes conveys how irritated he is, but the younger seems to ignore it, continuing to flick bits of popcorn at him from the other side of the room.

“Nico” Filippo sighs, setting his laptop off to the side, he brushes bits of popcorn off of his lap as he rubs his face with his hands, “I’m trying to write a song here” Niccolò simply shrugs, happily chewing popcorn like he wasn’t this close to giving Filippo a heart attack.

“I’m writing too” Niccolò tries to defend himself, pointing over to the notepad and pen lying on the coffee table that separated them, Filippo snorts, the corners of his mouth twitching with the hint of a sardonic smile.

“There’s nothing on there, Nico” Filippo replies blandly, “have you done anything in the hour we’ve been here?” Filippo huffs, pouting despite his best efforts not to, he was tired and irritated and really just wanted to get something done.

“I’ve been gracing you with my company, Fili” Niccolò says smiling, getting up from the couch, he makes his way around the table until he could drop down into the spot next to Filippo. He raises his eyebrows in amusement, smiling just before his hands come up to tickle Filippo’s ribcage, the older reacts even before contact, hands flailing out to stop the assault. Niccolò laughs like the little imp he is, fingers digging into Filippo’s side. At this point, Filippo has had enough, he grabs onto both of Niccolò’s wrists, holding them still.

“Nico, I’m going to need you to stop doing that” Filippo says in a low voice, giving Niccolò a stern look, “I won’t tell you again.” Niccolò’s smile drops from his face, his gaze falling to the ground. Filippo sighs in relief, slowly letting go of Niccolò’s wrists. Niccolò doesn’t say a word, hands settling into his lap, he doesn’t look at Filippo and Filippo kind of worries for a bit. But Niccolò eventually sighs to himself, reaching forward until he can bring his notepad and pen into his lap. He tucks a leg underneath him, letting the other swing freely off of the couch as he hums to himself. Filippo shrugs to himself once he sees Niccolò writing down a few possible lyrics, his thin fingers tapping against the page as he tries to think, Filippo goes back to his own writing and thinks nothing of it.

Roughly an hour later, Niccolò starts to irritate him again. He keeps moving in his spot, his knee or his thigh suddenly bumping into Filippo’s side. Filippo thinks nothing of it at first, but once he sees Niccolò out in the corner of his eye, the corners of his mouth perking up, Filippo knows he’s doing it on purpose. Filippo doesn’t take his eyes off of his screen when he reaches out to put a hand on Niccolò’s thigh, he squeezes it in warning, finally turning to look over at the younger. Niccolò looks a little uncomfortable, his eyes looking anywhere but at Filippo directly.

“Nico” Filippo says softly, raising an eyebrow at him in question. Niccolò blushes, teeth sinking into his bottom lip, he doesn’t say anything his body almost completely still. Filippo doesn’t know quite what’s happening but whatever it is, he’s just glad that it’s keeping Niccolò calm. “Sorry” Niccolò says in a small voice, Filippo has to lean in to even hear it. Niccolò plays with the hem of his shirt, pouting as he sulks, Filippo doesn’t know what’s happening but he kind of likes it.

Filippo snorts to himself, turning to look back at his laptop screen, “do I have to spank you or something to make you behave?” he says offhandedly, eyes scanning through the words on his screen, he hears a sharp intake of breath and turns to look at Niccolò, what he sees is not at all what he was expecting.

Niccolò has a dazed look in his eyes and he’s biting his lip to the point where it looks quite painful. Filippo swallows softly, eyes scanning Niccolò’s body, his eyes stopping when he notices another thing he wasn’t expecting, Niccolò quickly tries to cover up the fact that he was getting hard, his hands settling over the swell in his sweatpants, he looks properly embarrassed with his cheeks pinker than Filippp has ever seen them. The hand still on Niccolò’s thigh moves reflexively, inching closer to Niccolò’s crotch without meaning to, Filippo watches Niccolò closely noticing how his eyes stay focused on the older’s hand, almost in a trance.

“Nico?” he says softly, not wanting to disrupt whatever’s happening, Niccolò makes a small noise in back of his throat, eyes finally meeting Filippo’s, his mouth was slightly open, his pupils blown. Filippo’s heart picks up at the thought that maybe Niccolò actually wants him to spank him. “Do you want me to?” Filippo asks lowly, throat closing up at the thought, Niccolò seems to consider it for a moment, eyes blinking rapidly. “You…you don’t think it’s weird?” Niccolò whispers so softly that Filippo almost missed the question. Filippo huffs a humorless laugh, shaking his head, the thought of having his hands on Niccolò’s arse definitely should be weird, you typically shouldn’t think about one of your best mates in that way, but Filippo doesn’t really care at the moment.

“Fuck no” Filippo breathes, voice low, “I think it’s hot to be honest” Niccolò looks over his face, scanning for any hint of deception, Filippo inhales slowly releasing a shallow breath. It honestly scared him how serious he was about this, “come here” he hears himself say, beckoning Niccolò closer with his finger, the younger hesitates for a moment, unsure of himself. He finally moves himself, blushing even harder once he settles into Filippo’s lap, Niccolò is warm and pliant in Filippo’s lap and he can’t help but wind a possessive arm around Niccolò’s waist, the younger moves around in his lap, eyes looking down as he does so. Filippo holds Niccolò’s chin between his thumb and index finger, his fingers pressing into Niccolò’s side, “look at me Nico” Filippo says sternly, forcing Niccolò to face him, Niccolò still doesn’t look at him lips pouting, Filippo doesn’t think as he leans forward, pressing his lips firmly against Niccolò’s.

Filippo would be lying if he said he had never kissed Niccolò before, in the years of friendship, they’ve shared a few clumsy kisses, mostly while intoxicated on their days off so that they could both wake up with no recollection of the night previous, but this kiss was different than any of the ones before, there was a buzz that Filippo got from it, a high that he just wanted to keep chasing over and over again, Niccolò sighs practically melting in Filippo’s arms. He moves his lips against Filippo’s, his hand coming up to cup the older’s jaw. Filippo immediately brushes the hand away, kissing more aggressively into Niccolò’s mouth, Niccolò follows willingly his hands falling uselessly into his lap, his mouth glued on Filippo’s. The way Niccolò was responding, the little mewls at the back of his throat and way his hips shifted in Filippo’s lap when he bit his lower lip drove Filippo absolutely crazy.

“Fili” Niccolò breathes, nearly whining when Filippo moves his mouth to the side of his neck, “fuck, more please” Filippo hums under his breath, too busy leaving a lovebite just under the cut of Niccolò’s jaw, “please”, “please what, baby?” Filippo purrs into his ear, his hand rubbing Niccolò’s side, the younger jumps at the attention, arching into it once he settles again. His cheeks go pink again his head lowering. Filippo clicks his tongue, raising Niccolò’s chin again with his index finger, he raises an eyebrow at Niccolò once their eyes meet again, “you have to tell me what you want.”

 

“Spank me” Niccolò says quickly, his voice smaller than Filippo has ever heard before, it excites him sending a chill down his spine, he nuzzles the side of Niccolò’s jaw, nipping at it gently.

“Do you think you deserve it?” Filippo asks, his hands tightening on Niccolò’s hip. Niccolò nods his head quickly his whole body feeling jittery and uneasy, he felt like a scared animal ready to flee at any given moment. Filippo considers him for a moment, inspecting his features. Filippo already thought that Niccolò was attractive, he was not blind, but Niccolò was so gorgeous like this chin clean shaven and his eyes so dark they were nearly black “pull down your trackies then” Filippo breathes and Niccolò nods his head once, giving Filippo a hesitant look before he stands up. He takes off his shirt first, raising it slowly over his head before he tosses it to the ground, he gives Filippo another hesitant look, his teeth digging into his lower lip as he places a shaky hand on the drawstring of his pants, untying it slowly. Filippo swears he stops breathing, his eyes glued to Niccolò’s small hands working his sweatpants down his legs. He keeps his underpants on, hands shyly covering the hard-on poking through the front of his boxer briefs “let me see you baby” Filippo whispers, reaching out to grab one of Niccolò’s wrists, the younger doesn’t move, his hands slipping from Filippo’s.

“It’s embarrassing” Niccolò whines under his breath, biting his lip after. Filippo grabs onto Niccolò’s waist, pulling him forward until he could lean forward and trace his lips against the skin of his hip. “Let me see you” Filippo says again, mouthing against Niccolò’s hip, he leaves a trail of kisses across his tummy, nipping at the skin his finds there. Niccolò sighs heavily, his fingers brushing through Filippo’s hair tentatively, “I want to see how turned on my pretty boy is” Niccolò squeezes Filippo’s shoulder at the petname, a shiver going down his spine. Filippo didn’t know where the words were coming from, but the way they had Niccolò reacting made him want to never stop.

“Pretty boy?” Niccolò asks, his breath hitching at the end, Filippo pulls back his fingers dipping underneath the waistband of his boxer briefs. Filippo smirks up at Niccolò, his fingers pushing down his waistband.

“Yes, my pretty boy” Filippo mumbles against his skin, smiling when Niccolò finally lets him pull down his underpants. Filippo grabs the back of Niccolò’s thighs kneading them in his hands, he felt intoxicated having Niccolò like this, so open, so soft and willing in his hands. Niccolò shivers at the contact, his hips bucking forward, the tip of his cock brushes against Filippo’s chin on accident making him moan softly. Filippo leans away his hands moving further up until he could cup Niccolò’s bum in his hands, “I’m not touching you until you take your punishment, baby” Filippo whispers, squeezing his arse for emphasis. Niccolò whines lowly, his fringe sticking to forehead with sweat, he breathes out heavily nodding his head. Filippo takes away his hands, moving until he moved back on the couch “lay down for me” Filippo says, grabbing onto Niccolò’s wrist again. Niccolò moves until he’s situated in Filippo’s lap, his chest laying on the couch on the other side of Filippo while his arse was in front of Filippo in his lap, “put yours hands behind your back.” Niccolò complies silently, his hands settling into the small of his back and Filippo can feel his cock twitch where it was pressed against his thigh, Niccolò’s hips grinding against Filippo’s leg. Filippo thinks it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen, he stops his squirming when Filippo places a hand on the swell of his arse, cupping it softly.

He moves his hand in a circular motion, softly tracing the skin he finds with the tips of his fingers. Niccolò sighs at the feeling, his jaw tightening as he buries his face into the couch cushion “I’m going to give you ten spanks, okay?” Filippo breathes. Niccolò nods his head lazily, his cheek pressing against the cushion, Filippo takes in a deep breath, his hand rising and falling in one swift movement, the sound of skin hitting skin fills the room and Niccolò gasps, rocking forward in Filippo’s lap. Filippo pauses before he starts again making sure that Niccolò was okay.

“Keep going” Niccolò whispers, his voice raspy and light, Filippo raises his hand again landing another hit on the opposite side, the sting of it making Niccolò whine. “Are you okay?” Filippo asks, his heart beating erratically in his chest, he cringes when he sees the red marks forming on Niccolò’s bum, he brushes one with the tip of his finger, the skin burning hot where he touched.

“I’m fine,” Niccolò breathes, his voice soft and sated “keep going” Filippo licks his lips, rubbing the skin of Niccolò’s bum before continuing. He continues until Niccolò’s skin is red and hot to touch, Filippo rubs his hand along the back of Niccolò’s thigh, his hand still stinging from the hits. Niccolò is a panting mess in Filippo’s lap, squirming his hips and Filippo was pretty sure his lap was wet from all the precome that pooled from the tip of Niccolò’s cock and he loved it, loved how turned on Niccolò was.

“You did so well Ni” Filippo praises, brushing his fingers through Niccolò’s sweat soaked hair, “so good for me baby” Niccolò whimpers in reply, his eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Filippo moves his hand to Niccolò’s cheek, brushing away a few tears that were lingering there, his other hand comes to stroke the skin of Niccolò’s arse, liking the way Niccolò moans at the contact.

“More?” Niccolò whispers, his voice both hopeful and anxious, Filippo laughs softly, stroking Niccolò’s cheek. “No, I think we’re done with spanking for now” Filippo says, not missing the small whine the Niccolò emits, “but I do want to try something else”, the words have Niccolò opening his eyes, brown meeting blue. Filippo doesn’t know where the idea came from, but with Niccolò so pliant in his lap, he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep at night without doing this.

“What is it?” Niccolò asks, his face so open and vulnerable, Filippo grabs a hold of his waist, his fingers skating across the skin there.

“I want to put my fingers in you, want to see my pretty boy come” Filippo says lowly, “can I?” Niccolò mewls, pressing his face into the couch, he lifts his hips so that is back is arched and his arse is in the air. Filippo clears his throat, shifting around in his spot so he could adjust his cock that was pressing quite uncomfortably against the front of his jeans.

“Please” Niccolò pleads, mumbling against the couch cushion, Filippo slips two of his fingers into his mouth without any finesse, swirling his tongue around them until he feels like they’re wet enough to wriggle inside of Niccolò with as little discomfort as possible, he pops them out of his mouth, carefully spreading Niccolò’s abused cheeks, pressing tip of his finger ever so slightly into Niccolò’s hole. Niccolò jumps at the feeling, pressing his bum up into Filippo’s hand, silently asking for more, Filippo slowly pushes the rest of his finger in, experimentally curling his finger upward, Niccolò gasps softly his hips grinding down against Filippo’s thigh in the process.

“Stay still for me baby” Filippo breathes, pulling his finger out, he waits a bit before pushing it back inside slipping his second finger along with the first.

It takes a while but eventually Filippo gets three fingers working in and out of him, making Niccolò a writhing mess in his lap, “fuck Fili” he breathes, fingers digging into the arm of the couch. Filippo fucks Niccolò harder with his fingers, the tips of his fingers brushing against the bundle of nerves that make Niccolò nearly scream.

“You’re so close to coming, aren’t you?” Filippo says lightly, pushing and pulling his fingers out of Niccolò in a lazy rhythm. Niccolò doesn’t reply, his face hiding in the crook of his arm, his body convulsing when Filippo brushes that spot inside of him. Niccolò breathes out heavily before he replies, pulling his face away from his arm.

“Yes” Niccolò hisses, his breath shuddering when Filippo spreads his fingers inside of him, “can I come?” Niccolò pants, burying his face into the couch cushion.

“I love this” Filippo breathes lowly, slowing his pace “‘such a slut for my fingers, aren’t you?” Niccolò groans lowly at the words, his hips grinding against Filippo’s thigh “I can’t imagine how you’d act with my cock inside you” Niccolò starts shaking after he says it, a high pitched whine leaving his throat.

“Can I come? P-Please?” Niccolò groans, stuttering as he rocks his hips forward, Filippo rubs a hand up and down his bare back licking his lips.

“You can come now” Filippo replies, petting Niccolò’s hair. Niccolò comes with a silent cry, gasping as he comes into Filippo’s lap. Filippo stays absolutely still, petting Niccolò’s hair as he waits from him to calm down, he slips his fingers out of him resting his hand on the back of Niccolò’s thigh. “You were so good for me, pretty boy” Filippo praises softly, scratching Niccolò’s scalp gently, Niccolò manages a small smile in his blissed out state, the corners of his mouth lifting.

“Thank you” Niccolò replies, his voice soft and sated.

“Can you sit up for me?” Filippo asks softly, pulling at Niccolò’s arm. Niccolò groans but eventually complies, pushing himself up on shaky arms, he sits up on his heels wincing once he settles. Filippo looks up at him and gulps, his eyes raking Niccolò’s face. Niccolò’s eyes were half-lidded, his cheeks still red from exertion, he had tear trask down his face and Filippo had never seen anything as beautiful as Niccolò in that moment. “You’re gorgeous” Filippo says under his breath, his hand coming up to grab Niccolò’s hip, Niccolò smiles again, his face so open and soft. Niccolò looks back down at him and then further and frowns.

“You’re still hard” Niccolò breathes, his hand moving to grab Filippo through his jeans, the older stops his hand, grabbing onto his wrist, “it’s fine, you don’t need to -”

“I want to” Niccolò says fiercely, cutting him off “please?” Filippo bites his lip before nodding, pulling his hand away. Niccolò moves off the couch, crawling until he could kneel between Filippo’s legs. He reaches his hands up, unbuttoning his jeans, he looks up at Filippo through his fringe, his mouth slightly open, he reaches into Filippo’s underwear getting a firm grip of Filippo’s cock. Filippo groans, his hips moving forward, he could already feel how close he was to coming. Niccolò pulls his dick from his pants, stroking it slowly, Filippo closes his eyes, his fingers combing through Niccolò’s soft hair. He sighs, moaning when Niccolò presses his tongue against the tip, Niccolò takes Filippo into his mouth, sucking as he takes more of him down.

“Fuck Ni,” Filippo breathes, groaning when Niccolò starts building up a rhythm. Filippo grabs onto Niccolò’s hair, pushing the back of his head until he could feel the back of Niccolò’s throat. Niccolò moans around his dick, pulling his hand away from Filippo’s dick. Filippo opens his eyes, nearly coming when he realizes what’s happening, Niccolò pulls his hands behind his back, his eyes tearing up and his lips stretched around Filippo’s cock.

“Fuck you’re so hot” Filippo groans, pushing Niccolò’s head down every time his hips lift off of the couch. Niccolò closes his eyes, moaning obscenely around Filippo’s cock that he can’t help but come. Filippo stills his hips, groaning low in his throat as he comes down Niccolò’s throat, he lets go of Niccolò’s hair once he starts to sputter. Niccolò coughs a few times, clearing his throat, he darts out his tongue, licking Filippo’s come off of his lips, then he leans down licking Filippo’s dick clean of come. Once he catches his breath, Filippo looks at Niccolò incredulously, motioning for the younger to come back onto the couch. Niccolò goes without hesitating, curling into Filippo’s side. Filippo puts an arm around Niccolò’s shoulders, leaning down to kiss the top of Niccolò’s head.

“I think I learned my lesson” Niccolò whispers after a while, sounding half asleep, Filippo snorts, fingers stroking Niccolò’s arm.

“Let me know if you need me to teach it to you again” Filippo mumbles in Niccolà’s ear, pressing his fingers into the side of Niccolò’s arse, the younger winces, nodding his head wordlessly as a blush forms on his cheeks.


End file.
